Unintended Invitation
by AmyD and Suisan
Summary: Just a short story pondering the sheer possibilities of a certain pose often seen displayed by a certain FBI Agent.... Feedback welcomed!


Written: 09-08-08

Rating: PG-17 to Mature (Depending on the reader's imagination)

Genre: Plot? What _Plot_? (PWP)

Pairings: Colby/OFC Dunbar

Characters: Colby, David, Megan, Don, Liz Warner, others

Size: 32KB, 1727 words

Synopsis:

This tiny tale, sort of a PWP, came about from reading one too many responses to PicSpam over at the SaveColby Live Journal wherein people, sometimes even myself, have commented about the loveliness/hotness of a certain Colby Granger pose.

Author Note:

Yes, I've been holding onto this story for a while, had to wait until one of my fellow Granger fans practically drooled all over a PicSpam entry. You _know_ the position . . . it's been a part of your daydreams, or your most pleasurable dreams at night and it's usually just the start of something far, far sweeter. Yelena Dunbar is an OFC who was introduced in my story, Death in the Desert, just to remind the reader before hand.

* * *

**Unintended Invitation**

Yelena Dunbar greeted Rey Gutierrez as she signed the visitor's log in the lobby of the FBI building in downtown Los Angeles. She handed him the clipboard back, along with her photo ID and credentials and waited as he doubled checked everything to make sure she was who she said she was and, most importantly, that NCIS Special Agent Dunbar of MCAS Camp Pendleton was cleared to visit the upper floors.

He smiled at her as he handed over her usual visitor's pass and returned her credentials. "Must be here to see Agent Granger again. I heard the team had a rough time on an arrest this morning…" His mouth snapped shut as she glared at him and the civilian aide hurried to reassure her. "However, I didn't hear anything about injuries so I'm sure Granger, and the rest of the team, are just fine."

"I'm sure they are too." She clipped the pass to her vest and walked over the elevator banks without chewing the man out. He knew he had screwed up, mouthing off interagency gossip with an outsider, and would probably be very careful how – or if – he ever did so again.

The ride up to the 14th floor was uneventful and the sight that greeted her once she exited the elevator was one of organized . . . drooling.

Not _all_ of the female agents on the floor were busy losing saliva, Megan Reeves and Liz Warner were bent over a couple of computer terminals, clearly trying to ignore the antics of their fellow females. Once Yelena could see into the cubicles, in particular the one Colby shared with David Sinclair, she understood the various reactions. She sighed as she approached the cubicle, how many times would she have to remind her boyfriend not to sprawl like that before he listened? And, today, David wasn't much better.

Both men were, well, **sprawled** out in their office chairs like they were trying to invite every female within a 100 mile radius to jump into their laps and Sinclair was even . . . _snoring_? Yelena bypassed the cubicle, not even trying to get Colby's attention and she succeeded. Which just proved the man was sleeping without actually looking, or sounding, like he was. She walked quietly up to Reeves and Warner. "Long case?" She asked softly.

"Hey, Yelena . . . I see you spotted our two sleeping beauties." Reeves responded.

"Before or after she got a gander at the drooling spectators in the hen line?" Warner quipped.

Yelena shook her head. "After, but it's the boys' own fault. Sitting like that—"

Reeves and Warner both got curious enough to stand up from their computers and take a peek over the dividing wall between their cubicle nook and the one shared by the younger male members of the team. Megan had to bite back an outburst of laughter and Liz just plain gave up trying to control herself and just snickered into her hands.

"Oh geeez, they really shouldn't do that." Megan admitted once she regained control of herself.

"I agree. In fact, excuse me a moment ladies. I'm about to do something I probably shouldn't—" She moved as quietly as her scout-sniper uncle had trained her to do from a young age as they hunted together in the woods of Virginia. Getting close enough to Colby and David to make sure both men had secured their sidearms in their desks before gently rousing Sinclair to whisper her intent in his ear and, thus, getting him to vacate the cubicle with a wide grin on his face.

Yelena knew she had an audience and that, in certain circumstances, what she had planed could easily result in serious personal injury or be misconstrued as sexual harassment. However, she had intimate knowledge of Granger's combative and defensive training and she was also confident that once she had awakened CeeJay, he wouldn't press charges. She was also fairly confident she and Colby together could cajole Eppes into looking the other way if things went awry. Glancing around the immediate area, Yelena spotted Reeves, Sinclair and Warner talking to Eppes, who had just happened upon the scene and soon enough the 'word' was making the rounds of the onlookers and lookie-loos. Now it was time to put her plan in action.

* * *

Colby James Granger had gone for more than 24 hours without sleep and that was _before_ the warrant was approved. Once they had the writ in hand the team moved in to effect an arrest and, while he knew he really needed to rest before getting hopped up on adrenaline, there was no way he was going to miss the excitement of the entry and capture of the suspect. Not after spending over three weeks working on the case and having to beg off on Yelena last weekend to sit a couple of boring surveillance shifts.

He and NCIS Agent Yelena Dunbar had been dating each other for just over six months now, each spending alternate weekends in the other's territory; Colby was expecting Yelena to come up from Camp Pendleton this weekend, even though he'd missed going to the Marine Corps base last weekend due to the investigation that had just concluded.

Finishing his report, he'd made sure his Springfield 1911-TRP sidearm was secure in the desk drawer, then leaned back in the office chair to rest his eyes for a few minutes. At least, that had been the plan, listening to David do the same thing – for the same reason. They'd both been on late-night surveillance right up until the arrest – only when the snoring started, Colby gave up trying to stay awake and drifted off into a light doze.

Soft, buzzing murmurs started to pull him slowly back toward consciousness and from a daydream involving Yelena and their plans for this weekend. He was most reluctant to leave the reverie, but then his well-trained ear honed in on an all too familiar voice talking with Megan and Liz.

He couldn't tell what the three women were speaking about, but as long as NCIS Agent Dunbar was there in the office with other armed and trained federal agents, Colby decided he could nap a little longer; at least until Yelena had pity on him and dragged him out of the office.

Staying just below the surface of full and complete consciousness, Colby monitored Yelena's movement by tracking her voice, her unique scent and the almost inaudible sound of her footfall on the linoleum flooring. He knew when she had approached David and gently coaxed his partner and best friend into a wakeful state. He even knew that she'd said something to him to get David to leave the workspace with as little noise as possible. He heard Don arrive on the scene and heard both Liz and Megan shush the Supervisory Special Agent before whispering something to him in hurried tones.

In spite of knowing where everyone probably was in relation to his current location, he still nearly jumped out of his skin and instinctively tossed the person to the floor. Until the sweet, and distinctive, aroma of tea roses and gunpowder caressed his nose. Yelena. With her long legs she'd straddled his lap and was slowly, surely not in public . . .

"'Lena?"

"Yes, CeeJay?"

"Lap dance?"

"Maybe later, dear. Let's get you home before the hen line drowns you in drool." Her tone of voice was both amused and more than a little possessive and he peeled open his eyes to see nearly every female agent from the floor leering over the partitioning walls. More than one of the ladies was actually licking her lips or wiping her mouth and Colby suddenly realized why Yelena had done what she'd done.

"_Oh, Dios_…" He wanted to sink into the floor, all the way to the subbasement. Yelena, even Megan, had told him again and again that every time he sat a certain way, or leaned up against a piece of furniture in a particular way . . . female agents, of all ages, reported an increase in 'wall wasn't there before' accidents. Both women told him the 'accidents' were caused by his distracting the agents from their appointed rounds, even Liz had backed them up on that observation, but he hadn't believed them. Until now.

Yelena rose up off his lap, patiently waiting as he secured his Springfield from the drawer and placed it back in his customized Small of Back holster, then she gestured to the stairwell and he nodded. "Don . . ." Colby started.

"Get out of here, Granger. And get some _rest_ this weekend, all right?" Eppes admonished him and Colby didn't need to be dismissed twice. He caught up with Yelena at the stairwell door and they practically skipped down all thirteen flights of stairs before she turned to face him.

"You, Agent Granger, owe me a dinner for rescuing you from the clutches of the Drool Line."

"Agreed . . . how about delivery? I want to get started on the weekend with you as soon as possible. As an apology, of course."

"No pizza, I'm sick of pizza." That was his second clue that her week had not been an easy one, the first clue had been her risky behavior in the bullpen upstairs.

"Right." He followed her over to her Chevy Tahoe, having already decided to leave his Dodge in the garage. "I do have a fully stocked 'fridge. . . " He laughed as she glared at him over the engine. "Okaaay, let's stop by the Dragon and pick up some Thai then."

"Better, Granger, better."

Once they were inside the cab of the SUV, he leaned over and gave her a deep kiss. "You really going to give me a lap dance?"

She smiled as she started her vehicle. "Depends . . . are you going to sprawl like that on the couch?"

"You want me to?"

Her only answer was a loud, growling purr as she put the Tahoe into drive and headed toward Colby's apartment.

They didn't stop for Thai.

**End**


End file.
